The present invention is broadly directed to devices for the end finishing of terminations of flexible items such as rope, wire, cable, cord, and the like; i.e., items whose terminations are commonly ragged and not readily coupled to other components unless provided with an end finishing attachment. More particularly, the present invention is directed to end finishing devices for items described above which are designed to be used without the need for any special tools and which can be re-used indefinitely and are readily combined in a threaded engagement with other components, such as turnbuckles, terminal lugs, toggle connectors for blind hole applications, casters, threaded nuts, holes, and connectors.
End finishing arrangements are well known and are currently widely used in a variety of commercial and industrial applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,831 to Michael B. Doninger, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a re-usable end finishing apparatus which is very effective. However, there are situations where increased holding strength is required of the finishing element.